


too blue [podfic and vid]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic and fan vid inspired bytoo blueby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:It takes months before the survivors stop side-eying him ... His eyes are too blue.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	too blue [podfic and vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585501) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> So I've had the idea to do something like this since January, and I've finally done it. I edited a podfic together with video. Please let me know what you think and if anyone would like more podfics done like this. Though I've also included the regular podfic, if you prefer that, with and without music.
> 
> Thanks for listening!

### Streaming Audio with Music

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jl4h7erku66yeo4/TooBlueWMusic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:13 | 4.6 MB  
[No music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ltf50gw2pgrc2qc/TooBlue.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:40 | 2.1 MB

### Music

Dramatic Interlude by Alexander Nakarada  
<https://www.serpentsoundstudios.com>  
Music promoted by <https://www.free-stock-music.com>  
Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
<https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Mixed Media," "Different Source Medium [video]," and "Unfamiliar Pairing." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
